Scavenger Hunt STARRING the troublesome two
by thetonksyteddy
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are here again!


Fred and George Weasley were out in the woods on a scavenger hunt with all of their family. They didn't like having the whole group together. Every time it occurred, the mums and dads all planned such babyish games.

At this very moment they were in a group with their younger cousins Jim and Macaulay. One cousin from Mrs Wealsey's side, the other from Mr Weasley's side. Either way they were both as annoying as each other.

'So what's the first clue? I like riddles! read, read!' Jim pestered.

Fred put his foot down. He wasn't having this.

'Well if you'd shut up like a good little boy would, maybe we'd tell you! it's just a game where you win a stupid prize. Get over it!'

George pulled out the parchment from the back pocket of his jeans.

'Right, remember that the object we're looking for is a spade. If you really want to know what it says, figure this one out:

'Where all the professionals started,

And the youngsters work hard to achieve,

They could play for hours and hours,

They'd never want to leave'

'Never want to leave……..no wait….I know this! ooh, don't tell me!'

Fred rolled his eyes at George.

'I'll give you a big clue' announced Fred.

'As if you haven't already had one' George muttered under his breath.

But Jim didn't need one.

'Oooooh I know! we have to make our way to the big field NOW! they're talking about quidditch!'

'Oh yeah' Macaulay figured, a little late.

* * *

By now all four of them had worked as a team to reach for the final three objects. They'd found the spade, the bar of soap, the scissors, the mittens and after a lot of conflicts and disagreements they saw the mittens.

'How about the next clue then?' asked Fred. He was more furious over the competition now, being the only one who wanted to get it over and done with.

'Yeah, read out the next one!' exclaimed Macaulay. No longer was he the quiet one. He became a lot more competitive further on in the hunt.

'HURRY UP GEORGE!' all three components bellowed at him.

'ALL RIGHT! godsake keep your hair on! here, if you want to hear the next clue so bad, take the God damn thing!'

and he shoved the parchment into Jim's hands. Hard. All the others watched him walk away. Nobody had any idea where he was intending to go.

'Where's he…….?' Macaulay began, but was rudely interrupted.

'Never mind him. He was the one that left me with the pair of you, selfish arse. Now PLEASE can we just finish this! I've got better things to do than find stupid tools in the woods'.

'This is only the beginning Fred! you have heard the we're celebrating our first 'whole family reunion' in over two years after this!' Jim bickered.

'Two years is nothing! why in God's name are we celebrating something as pointless as that? it feels like you come round every few months!'

Macaulay wasn't taking any notice. He thought he saw a familiar figure emerging in the horizon. To his dismay it was charging for them, no doubt about that.

He thought right. A few seconds passed and he could make out who the stranger was.

'You don't still have high hopes that we'll be finishing this soon, do you?' he called out to Fred.

Without turning round to see what his cousin was on about, Fred huffed.

'What now?' he complained weakly.

George panted for breath like an exhausted canine and then made a face that looked like he'd just seen Aunt Fanny changing with the spare room door wide open.

'How did I not know it would be you?' Fred told himself, shaking his head in disappointment.

'You'll never believe what I just saw!' George screamed.

'A leprechaun? ' squeaked Jim. Fred nor George had the energy or decency to hit him.

Ignoring this idiotic guess, George continued.

'Worse! oh Fred you're never gonna believe this! you know our brand new brooms, the nimbuses two thousand and two's…….'

Fred took his hand away from his face and looked horrified.

'What happened?' he asked in a small voice.

'They're gone! I was walking past the quidditch shed and you know yesterday we left them standing up against the outside wall, well they weren't there! I looked all around the shed and there's no sign of them!'

'You did all that in the time you've been gone? blimey!'

'I'm full of surprises, dear brother' boasted George, changing his mood.

'This is no time for jokes George!' Fred warned.

'Well you asked!'

Jim and Macaulay were just visualising all the drama because they didn't know what to say or do to stop the bad moods today. They wouldn't waste their breath.

'Okay this day could not have gone worse already!' Fred began. 'I've had to put up with these dweebs for two hours on a dreary treasure hunt, had to suffer major exhaustion, and now lost my new broom! we need to find them before mum and dad find out!'

'Yeah, what were they, like, 60 galleons?'

'Exaggerations might come in handy when telling mum and dad our story' Fred suggested.

'Come on then, Jim. You too…….whichever one you are. If we look for them now on this 'scavenger hunt' we won't even need to think about a story!'

'My name is Macaulay, so please use it' Macaulay told George stiffly.

'Yeah, yeah how many times have I heard that before? you're probably just playing tricks on me with the polyjuice potion and you're actually my mum'

* * *

One long hour went by and there was no sign of the brooms. Jim and Macaulay were getting hungry and at this moment the rest of the family were probably wondering where they were, having finished the hunt ages back. However Fred and George wouldn't give in or admit they were lost. To their dismay, their luck wasn't turning and for the first time in years Fred found himself crying.

'What are we gonna do George?' he sniffed.

He didn't notice Jim creep up behind him and attempt to get a glimpse of his face.

'Fred, are you….crying?'

'SHUT UP! BECAUSE OF YOU THIS HAPPENED! WE COULD HAVE TAKEN BETTER CARE OF THEM, IF YOU HADN'T TURNED UP AND WANTED TO DO THIS BLOODY TREASURE HUNT! NOW WE MIGHT NOT EVER FIND THEM! THEY WERE BRAND NEW AS WELL. OH I'LL KILL THE PAIR OF YOU!!!' he charged over to his younger cousins who had backed away from him. Wanting to grab hold of their throats and make them gag in agony, George quickly grabbed hold of his brother's right wrist and yanked him back.

'Fred, calm down. You didn't want to do that and you know it. Don't let your anger get the better of you no matter how annoying Jimmy here can be'

'It's Jim!' Jim corrected.

'I don't give a damn over what your name is!' he insulted.

All of them were concealing their annoyance.

'I'm going to collapse in exhaustion in a couple of minutes. Oh, can we please just head back Fred, we can look tomorrow, can't we?'

Fred looked dismayed over his brother's words. Just before he was going to prove him wrong, suddenly they heard Mrs Weasley's booming screams in search of them.

'FRED! GEORGE! JIM! MACAULAY!' were her repetitive words.

'WE'RE OVER HERE!' Macaulay responded in desperation.

Next thing they knew she had tracked them down and she was having her say. (Her very, very concerned say)

'Where on earth did you get to? we thought something terrible had happened. Oh Fred! George! I'm so glad to see you my….my…oh and Jim, Macaulay! you must be freezing. What are you doing out here? the hunt finished nearly three hours ago!'

'Mum our brooms…our brooms!' Fred wept into her shoulder.

'You mean, your father never told you they were one of the objects to find on the hunt? they were on the list boys! Ron's group were the first to find them. Now come with me before you lose custody over them!'

All four of them were lost for words. But Jim realised something.

'Hey, you don't usually like doing games like this, so you got what you weren't expecting!'

'MEH!' yelled George in Jim's face.


End file.
